


An Interrupted Kiss

by Farashe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/pseuds/Farashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen can tell that something is distracting Myrlana, and he decides to find out what it is. Turns out she made some decisions about her combat training that she is pretty sure he won't approve of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interrupted Kiss

Myrlana’s lips were warm and soft, and Cullen could think of almost nothing else besides how they felt against his own.

Almost.

He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead lightly against hers. “Is something wrong, Myrlana?”

“Wrong?” she asked, obviously confused by the question, but there was still that edge of distraction in her voice that he had sensed in her kiss.

“Yes,” he answered. He leaned back a bit further and brought a hand up to stroke her cheek gently. “You’ve just returned from your latest Inquisitorial excursion, and I was hoping for some uninterrupted time.” He gave her a stern look. “But darling, I think I know you rather well by now. You seem distracted by something, and I think we should get whatever it is out of the way so we can get back to the very important task your distraction interrupted.”

“I wasn’t the one that stopped the kissing,” she grumbled. She sighed. “Fine. I suppose there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.” She looked into his eyes for a long moment before speaking again. “I’ve been thinking about what you said, about training to be a templar and lyrium, and I wanted to tell you that you’re right, and I’m not going to pursue that avenue of training. Honestly I don’t think I would have anyway. It doesn’t feel right for me.”

Cullen smiled with relief. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.” He gave her a quick, fiery kiss.

“It seems we can get back to what we were doing, then” Myrlana murmured against his lips.

However, a few moments later, Cullen pulled away again. “Maker’s breath, Myrlana, just tell me what you’re avoiding saying and stop trying to distract me!”

She pouted at him, but he refused to back down no matter how cute it made her look.

“The Dread Wolf take perceptive shemlen,” she muttered. “I yield, Commander. I’ll tell you the rest.”

“Good.”

“Well, since I was thinking about how I _wasn’t_ going to train in templar skills, I was also thinking about what I _was_ going to train in. And I decided that I want to work with Breaker Thram.”

“The _reaver_?”

“Yes?” The meekness in her normally confident voice would have been funny if he hadn’t been so terrified for her.

“So instead of lyrium, you’re going to consume dragon’s blood and go on reckless rampages during battle?” He narrowed his eyes “And you’re going to start hunting dragons now too, aren’t you?”

“I am not going to go on reckless rampages. I’m never reckless in battle!”

“Oh? So your injuries fighting that dragon in the Hinterlands were the result of your caution and careful consideration of risk?”

“Damn it, Cullen! I’m fighting for my life on an almost daily basis! I’m supposed to be leading this Inquisition to victory against and ancient and very powerful magister with delusions of godhood! I need every advantage I can get! If you’re so worried about my safety, you should be happy I’m working to make myself even more dangerous and harder to kill!” She had pulled entirely away from him now and was glaring fiercely up at him.

She was breathtaking.

He smiled at her, and she looked suddenly a bit confused. “You’re right, of course. I’m sorry.”

“You should be.”

“I just don’t want to lose you, not to Corypheus, not to lyrium and not to dragon’s blood.”

“I know.” She smiled softly, all trace of her glare gone. “I don’t want to lose myself either. I do promise I will be careful as long as you’ll promise to trust me.”

“I promise.” Then he smirked at her. “Now I think we can get back to what we were up to before this.”

“Oh thank the Creators,” Myrlana answered fervently then grabbed the fur at the collar of his mantle and pulled him toward her so she could press her warm, soft lips back against his.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lovely ask on Tumblr wondering about how Cullen reacted to Myrlana's decision to become a reaver considering how much he flips out every time she goes anywhere near a dragon. I decided answering that ask was the perfect excuse to get writing again.


End file.
